Special Air Service
The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces division of the British Army that was formed during World War 2. Its operatives were notable in their service in World War II during Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3 and the modern day in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Appearances The Special Air Service was first featured in the Call of Duty franchise in Call of Duty, where SAS Sergeant Jack Evans was featured as a main character, fighting with Captain Price against the German army in various situations, including the attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, and the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of some infamous V2 rockets. Then the SAS appears again in Call of Duty:United Offensive, where you play as Sergeant James Doyle. Major Ingram leads the squad. In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Major Ingram are back, in company of Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Later in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day modern day global conflict. Captain Price's four-man SAS team was critical in the US/UK peacekeeping operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat. The main character of Call of Duty 4 was "Soap" MacTavish, a SAS rookie operative. Known Characters ''Call of Duty *Price (Captain) *Jack Evans (Sergeant) *Waters (Sergeant) Call of Duty: United Offensive *James Doyle (Sergeant) *Gerald Ingram (Major) Call of Duty 3 *James Doyle (Sergeant) *Gerald Ingram (Major) *Duncan Keith (Corporal) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *Price (Captain) *Gaz *"Soap" MacTavish (Sergeant) *MacMillan (Captain) *Mac *Arem (Sergeant) *Paulson *Wallcroft (Sergeant) *Griffin (Private) *Lovejoy (Sergeant) *Maxwell (Sergeant) *Murphy (Corporal) *Abbott (Sergeant) *Newcastle (Sergeant) Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the British flag insignia on Price's arm and Gaz's hat is wrong; the skewed red lines in the game are perfectly symmetrical to the opposite side, where as in truth they have no perfect lines, so there can be no lines of symmetry. In World War 2 hanging the Union Flag upside down meant danger, or to alert allied forces to a distress without the enemy knowing. *It is worth noting that the SAS do not use the M4 Carbines as depicted in Call of Duty 4. This is an error made by Infinity Ward. In reality the SAS would be using Diemaco C8A1 Carbines: a Canadian equivalent of the US M4 Carbine. The SAS do use G36C rifles and M16 rifles, however they use the A1/A2 variants, which are usually attached with a M203 Grenade launcher. This site lists the current or known weapons to be used by the Special Air Service. *There are Privates featured in the SAS. This is incorrect as they would have the rank of Trooper. This may be because of an error on the part of Infinity Ward or to prevent confusion. Related Links Special Air Service on Wikipedia Special Air Service Shirts Category:Armies Category:History